write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Bugs vs Fire Frog
2 Evil Counterparts of Bugs and Freddy but what villain should win in a fight? Introduction Skyblazero: Well it's time to show the fight. Anti-Sky: Yea- Appears a Golden Sonic running with a Purple Tails and a Black Knuckles. The Golden Sonic said. ???: NOT SO FAST! Skyblazero and Anti-Sky are shocked as the public was in shock. Skyblazero: Who are this guys? Anti-Sky: I don't know. The Golden Sonic said. "I'm Jack, the guy with 2 tails is Hunter and the Black Echidna is Rock" Skyblazero: What are you doing with your gang? Jack: I want be on here with my gang! Skyblazero: Ok, that's allowed. Anti-Sky: Welp, this fight consist into 2 evil counterparts. Jack: Also there known by be evil counterparts of heroes. Hunter: And this guys are Opposite-Freddy, Freddy the frog's evil counterpart. Rock: And Shadow Bugs, Bugs Badster's evil counterpart. Skyblazero: Now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are screaming and clapping in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTL YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Into a street, Shadow Bugs was fighting Bugs Badster and they was fighting eachother until Shadow Bugs punches Bugs Badster at the ground. Shadow Bugs: Don't messes with the king, It's time to your death Bugs! Opposite-Freddy was fighting Freddy the frog until OF punched Freddy into a car. Opposite-Freddy: Me want crush you now! Shadow Bugs and Bugs Badster was looking the fight with Bugs looking in shock Freddy in the car and OF as Shadow Bugs was a bit shocked with OF. Shadow Bugs: Hey you, you talk in a strange way, but I come to change you! OF walks at SB and said him. Opposite-Freddy: Your just getting crushed be me now stupid! Shadow Bugs growls and said. Shadow Bugs: Well, let's see if you can beat me. OF and SB put in their combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Shadow Bugs first starts speedblizting OF punching him many times and SB said. Shadow Bugs: It seems that you're TOO slow! Haha! OF get angry so he decide punches SB in his chest sending OF into a brick wall. SB was shocked but he got up slowly. Shadow Bugs: You want pay by that, nobody messes up with the king! OF just was angrily and said. Opposite-Freddy: Now me really want crush you! Both starts to run punching and kicking eachother until OF hits Shadow Bugs into a wall and starts slamming him into the ground just to got punched by SB in the face. Opposite-Freddy was a bit stunned but he recovers and pulls out a Giant Mallet trying to crush Shadow Bugs who pull out a Lightsaber and they was colliding weapons until SB cuts through OF's Hammer. Opposite-Freddy: Crap! SB starts to cut right Opposite-Freddy but he regenerates and angrily punches Shadow Bugs in his face making he was bleeding. Angrily Shadow Bugs remove his blood and kicks OF in the belly and then started to slam him in the ground punching him in the face many times until Opposite-Freddy kicks Shadow Bugs in his stomach. Shadow Bugs: Oof! OF then punches SB in a wall and shoot blasts at SB who was dodging all them and runs at OF with an uppercut that sends him to fly into a wall. Opposite-Freddy now was angrily and he make a Sonic Scream that sends Shadow Bugs into a wall. SB was hurt and gets up slowly. Shadow Bugs: Now it's time to be Super Shadow Bugs! He eats an Hyper Carrot and becomes into his super form. They starts to throw punches at eachother many times until they punches them so hard they was in space. Shadow Bugs and Opposite-Freddy make clones of himself and they was punching and kicking eachother making earthquakes into all the planets. Shadow Bugs was time traveling trying to kill OF but he stills SB and they was punching and kicking eachother as OF was throwing stars at SB who tanked them. OF pulls out his Sword and tried to cut through SB who use his Lightsaber and they was colliding weapons until SB got kick OF into Jupiter. SB suprimes all the powers of OF. Opposite-Freddy: What the- SB then decapitates OF with his Lightsaber making blood appears. K.O! Shadow Bugs: Don't messes with the king! Results THIS WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS... SHADOW BUGS! Final Point Sky: Well, Shadow Bugs was more faster and smarter than OF also less angrily, however OF is more stronger and durable but Shadow Bugs might suprime his powers and kill him. Anti-Sky: Well Opposite-Freddy ends up decapitated! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Shadow Bugs + Faster - Stronger + Stronger - Angry + Arsenal and toonforce + Smarter + Reality Warping Losser Opposite-Freddy + Stronger -Slower +Angry -Arsenal and toonforce -Smarter -Reality Warping kills him Next time